Kickin' with Love
by HeSoHo
Summary: Rose is a kick boxer with horrid family relations and a mouth she can't control. Dimitri happens to be the big brother of Roses best-friend and completely of limits... right? All Human/Lemons


**So this is my first story! This chapter is a sort of introduction. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is solely Richelle Mead's property and I only play with their characters. The song mentioned (Kiss by Prince) is also not mine.**

* * *

Viktoria sprawled, towel-clad, on her bed, face lined with concentration for the crass music pumping out her phone. Personally, it was giving me a headache.

"I don't know if you've gotten the memo yet, but the 80's passed like, 30 years ago. Get with the times woman!"

Her defense was that no one makes decent music anymore, so the few sane people (don't know where she got the idea she's sane from) left have to revert to the 80's. I believe it's just in the Belikova blood. With the exception of Yeva, of course. But then again, she only listens to Beethoven or Brahms and believes technology will ruin mankind.

Viktoria chose to completely ignore me, a habit she has gotten used to the past seven years, and started singing the impossibly nerve-wracking Prince chorus.

"Ain't no particular sign, I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your..."

"No, no, no!" I held my hands over my ears, my search for some matching earrings interrupted.

She sat up suddenly, towel releasing her nimbus of highlighted hair, her eyes radiating mischief as she slurred out, "Kiss."

I glared, and grabbed the spare towel to start hitting her with.

"You- Get- That- Pretty- Ass- Into- A- Pretty- Dress- Right- This- Second!" With each word punctuated by a sloppy hit, I think my message came across clear.

Viktoria stood, bursting with the giggles of a five year old, and could barely speak, "Why thank you! My ass really appreciates the compliment."

"Well, the faster it moves, the hotter it gets." I shook my head and continued my earring hunt through her accessories box.

"I don't get it." Viktoria's voice was muffled by the mounds of clothes in her walk-in closet. "School? You don't give a single fuck if your late, even though you get detention every time. A party where its an unwritten rule to come late? Can't be late for that, now can we?"

"Think of it this way: the earlier we arrive, the more loaded I'll be at the end of the night. And right now? I'm in a desperate need of a beer."

I finally decided on wearing some funky feather earrings when Viktoria flopped onto her bed again, clad in extremely tight, frayed shorts to show off her awesome legs and a larger, off shoulder black top.

"Tough week?" She asked, sympathy playing in her striking dark eyes.

I sighed, "Always is."

I added the finally touch to my make-up, adding boldness to my eyes and ruffled the dark mass I call hair. "Done!" I smiled my reeling smile, just to check if I still got it.

I did.

Turning to Viktoria, now that was a different issue. She was aimlessly playing with her phone.

"You really can't take one for the team, now can you?"

She smile up at me. "I just want to see how long it takes you to snap. According to the last time-" She checked the time, "You still have three minutes before you got bat-shit mad on my ass."

"Being in the mood I'm in at the moment, you wouldn't want to see that. Now go do your hair." I helped her up before slapping her ass into the direction on the flatiron.

"What is up with you and my ass today?" She grinned over her shoulder at me before lifting the pre-heated iron to her hair.

"Girl, you know I got an ass fetish." I winked. She always knew how to raise my mood.

An engine from close by pulled my attention to her window. A old, red Volvo pulled up the Belikovas house, headlights making the light, drizzling rain sparkle. It stood a few moments before the third Belikov child exits: Dimitri Belikov, full-time Adonis and big brother of my best friend.

He leaned through the backseat window to peck a certain Natasha Ozera on the lips before waving goodbye to the driver, probably his best friend Ivan.

"The Golden Trio arrives!" I called over to Viktoria, who's finally done her hair and is just finishing her outfit. I myself smoothed out my shimmery top, which was backless and only tied up at the back of my neck, and a pair of floral leggings.

Viktoria laughed at the nickname we coined, but the rest of the school now used. Ivan, Tasha and Dimitri stuck together like glue so saying all their names became tedious after a while. The brilliant idea came to us after pulling a Harry Potter all-nighter. By the end of the night, we were a giggling, incoherent mess.

A shout from downstairs and the smack of the door were followed by heavy footsteps up the stairs. I, on the other hand, was focused on Viktoria, who had found a matching necklace and was finally ready.

We did our ritual checkover, Viktoria pulling at my top while I brushed some of her hair in position. For once I was glad Viktoria was an au naturel person when it came to make-up.

"Damn Rose! How are your breast staying in your top?"

Let's just say, my top revealed a lot of skin. I mean, its backless.

"Don't worry, they'll stay. Let's go!"

"Wait, let's just see if Dimka's coming too." I groaned, but complied. We headed down the hall to his room.

Since Olena had a no-locking-door policy, Viktoria threw open the door. He was sitting at his desk, as tidy as the rest of his room, already buried in what I was guessing is homework. Even though he looked stressed and tired, I couldn't help appreciate the view I got of his arms. Dimitri was not only a high school Senior while Vik and I were Sophomores, but he was on the school's boxing team. It did wonders to his body. I could just lick those arms. Sadly though, he was in the Best friends brother section and had a perfect sweetheart.

"What, Viktoria?" He looked up, irritated.

"So I'm guessing your not going to the party tonight?"

"No." He looked about ready to pass out with the rings under his eyes. Yet, his brotherly instincts were still very intact as he scanned her body. "And in that outfit, you shouldn't either."

"Well, some of us want to have a life outside of school and Boxing practice." She rolled her eyes and flipped her blond streaked hair over her shoulders.

He sighed, and slammed his book shut. "Just go. I'm really not in the mood."

"Well, that's what the booze is for." I said from my position leaning against the door frame. He actually gave me a Mona Lisa smile, a very common Dimitri feat. Once he got a look at my outfit, the look in his eyes got dark. "And don't even start on my outfit. I look hot, and that's all it takes to get guys to buy you drinks."

"Alcohol is a temporary solution for a permanent problem, Rose." This wasn't the first time we had this discussion, and it seemed to lighten his mood. It definitely did mine.

"And once you start sounding like an anti-drug brochure, its time to go." I grabbed Viktoria's hand and dragged her out his room.

"God. You two bicker more than him and I, and we're supposed to be the siblings!"

"It's all sexual tension." I gave her my sexy look as I started descending the stairs in my heels and she burst out laughing.

"Right, lilies or roses at your wedding?" The joke that Dimitri and I were secret soul mates had been going on ever since I first met him at nine. Ever Belikova thought it was hilarious. Dimitri would just roll his eyes at our giggling.

"Tiger lilies."

We were now at the front door. Vik shouted goodbye to her mother in Russian while I did the same, in English.

Olena reminded us to be home by one before we left. Neither of us dared to argue, as Olena is most likely the sweetest person I know, but once you get her mad, you better go into hiding. And one thing she was always strict about was curfew.

An old car was already waiting for us at the curb, containing Mason and Eddie, two really close friends of mine.

We climbed into the backseat, to get attacked with wolf whistles from the two guys.

"Looking hot as always, ladies!" Mason grinned cheekily into the rearview mirror as he started the rusty engine up.

"I think I look more dead dead gorgeous, but I can settle for hot." Viktoria laughed at me and punched my side.

"Narcissistic can also describe you. So I guess Mase got stuck with driving?"

"Sadly." He sighed.

"He pulled the shortest stick." Eddie grinned at his buddy. "He's going to have to watch us get hammered."

"Eddie, bump to that. No way am I staying sober tonight!"


End file.
